thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Itari Renato
Itari Renato ''(至レナト ''Itari Renato) is the brother of Akumu Renato who recently joined the branch Koma Inu. Itari hopes to become a prominent member and carry out their goals of showing kindness and generosity to all those he meets. Alongside his sister and his best friend, ____, he is one of the notable members of the team Caelisti Ortus. Though he is probably the weakest out of the trio, he has begun to practice his skills in magic everyday to hopefully catch up to his teammates so he could be a valuable asset to their missions. Appearance Itari is a tall, athletic man with spiked blonde hair and piercing emerald eyes. For a man of his age, Itari's upper body is extremely fit, showing off muscle in both his chest and arms as well as toned abs at his stomach, despite having a rather slim build. This is the result of year’s worth of training, focusing on endurance and speed, helping to minimize fat and maximize muscle. His attire is highly versatile, but is typically that of a "stylish-casual" variety. He is akin to have layers within his outfit, employing that of a button up shirt, fitted jacket, and accenting scarf. He is almost always in dark wash jeans with sleek black shoes. Personality Itari has been described as a warm, enthusiastic person, typically very bright and cheerful during most days. He becomes very passionate and excited about things, which his enthusiasm seems to be infectious and inspires and motivates others. You could say he is a "silver tongue" and could talk his way in or out of anything. His vibrant personality has led him to take up odd hobbies, such as magic tricks, cooking, gardening, and various other crafting hobbies. He loves to show off his work, wanting others to have the same enthusiasm he has about his hobbies, though that is hardly ever the case. This vibrant and optimistic persona he carries around makes it hard to tell when he is truly upset after the initial shock of an event wears off. This was seen heavily when his team had to return to their hometown for a job and Itari did his best to hid his negative feelings for the emotional peace of his teammates, despite the fact that it was eating him away on the inside. He loves life and strive to make the most out of it. It's because of this feeling that he does his best to connect emotionally with others, gaining insight into what motivates his friends and branchmates. He does his best to take the time have an open conversation with his friends to give them a chance express their thoughts and feelings, and being a highly empathetic person, this makes Itari a very comforting person to do such things with. In battle Itari is constantly alert and scanning his environment. He is sensitive to changes in the surroundings, and so it is very rare to have someone sneak up on him. He is rather creative in his attacks, and keeps the end goal in mind, rather than focusing on specific techniques in a fight. He tends to rely on his intuition which can sometimes get him in trouble, but when combined with his ability to easily asses a person's motives, this can be a rare occurrence. History Itari grew up rather gifted in the town of Oshibana; or at least that's what he thought. He looked up to his mother and father, and had a very strong bond with his sister Akumu. He was rather fluent in school, excelling in all of his subjects, placing him and his sister near the top of their class. His parents were rather strict when it came to his education, wanting their kids to be the best, scolding them if they did anything out of line or poorly. His parents typically called them "an embarrassment" or "good-for-nothing leeches" if they didn't prevail in their studies or jobs around the house. This tended to dampen Itari's spirit, but Itari never really saw his parents as bad people. He maintained his happy-go-lucky spirit, always talking with his sister and classmates without a care in the world. It wasn't until one day, when Itari came back from a typical grocery run, and walked in to a poorly lit house. He saw light coming from the study down the hall, and decided to peak his head in to tell his parents he was back with the food. It was then he heard some rather loud talking and curiosity got the best of him. He peeked his head in to find his sister talking with their dad, and it seemed very heated...Itari managed to decipher what they were talking about as he heard his sister defending him and giving their father reasons as to why he was late coming back from his chores. It was then that he saw something that changed his whole perspective. A loud *slap* resounded throughout the whole house as Itari witnesses his father strike the side of his sister's face. In deep fear, Itari backed away from the door speechless. Making a bit more noise, Itari pretended that he had just gotten home and made noise to make them aware of his presence. His father came out with a blank expression, as did his sister, although the residual hand print was slightly evident on her cheek. It was after this fateful night that Itari learned that his mother had left, and that this abuse had been going on far longer than he realized. Filled with guilt and anguish, Itari wanted figure out a way to get him and his sister away from the evil that was their father. It was on one day, while the two were taking the long way home from school, that fate intervened and gave them a way out. As they were walking through the expansive field on the way to their house, a large bird with black and white feathers that seemed to dance along its body like flames, appeared before them. This bird was the phoenix known as Taijitu, master of Light and Dark Magic. The phoenix saw potential in the two children, and knew of their desires to escape the world they called reality. Taijitu told the Renato sibling about the ways of magic and offered to teach them in order to help them escape their own personal hell. The siblings eagerly accepted and began sneaking out at night to train with the bird they thought was only legend. It wasn't until a few years had past that they had a mastery of their magic and Taijitu urged them to leave this town behind in search of a new beginning. So, at Itari's urgency, the two left ____ and began their life as free mages. They happened across a branch two towns over that was well known for it's kindness and acceptance. Itari fell in love with the morality and ideals associated with the branch and begged his sister to have them join it. It was this branch, Koma Inu, that gave the siblings their new start and allowed them to travel all over Hylion to test their strength and make new memories. Magic Abilities Light Magic (光の滅鳳凰魔法, Hikari no Metsuhōō Mahō) * Light Body (明り体'', Akari Karada''): While performing this relatively complex and useful spell, Itari integrates his Light Magic into her flesh and fuses it with his body. In doing so, he becomes a mass of photon particles. Once he has shifted into this form, he gains the signature intangibility of the elemental magics, which allows Itari to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body while he is transformed. This form also grants Itari some traits typical of light; capable of freely moving around at light speed, being able to travel long distances and rapidly appearing at her destination as if he was teleporting. This can act as a boost to his physical attacks as well, in which he will typically shift into his photon form and travel with an insanely high velocity to his target, shifting back a mere second prior to impact. This will give his punch an amazing amount of force behind it, capable of shattering bones or concrete, as long as she reinforces and protects his arm with Ki prior to contact with his target. * Veiled Body (隠す体 Kakusu Karada): One of his most useful abilities to the novice mages who don’t have as well developed sense of magic detection, Itari is able to refract the light particles around his body, effectively gives off the illusion that he is invisible. This is because no light particles bounce off of his body; rather they are emitting a wavelength to reflect that of what is behind him. This allows him to obtain the element of surprise, or escape from a difficult situation, without his enemy visibly detecting him. This does take up a lot of focus and energy to stay in this form, and so he only has 12 seconds before it begins to take a deeper toll on his magic. But given his speed and agility, this is more than enough time to be able to land a substantial hit, or escape to better cover. * Luminous Cloak (発光マント Hakkō Manto): Itari coats himself in a shroud of light that increases the damage of his attacks, as well as greatly increases his endurance, and even his speed slightly. This is due to the light being emitted and recycled into his aura that gathers up ambient Ki to bring into his body and replenish his muscles more rapidly. His speed has been noted to increase two fold, giving the appearance that he is merely floating on the earth, for the light being emitted from him allows his to simply glide over the earth, lowering resistance, and increasing speed. When wearing this cloak the light given off by the shroud can help blind the enemy, making it extremely useful, especially in close combat. The photo-bleaching of the opponent’s eyes can last for over 2 minutes depending on the exposure, and direct visual contact with the cloak for over 3 minutes can cause permanent retinal damage. Although those who have an affinity towards Light or Lightning Magic are immune to its visual effects, as the Ki that flows through their body has altered the physiology of their rods and cones, making it possible to withstand such intense lumens. An added benefit of this form is the resistance to light based attacks, as they become integrated with the luminous cloak, reinforcing its properties. The strength of a punch in this light clad form is able to easily break through brick, stone, and weaker metals; but given the output of Ki into the cloak, the power of a mages physical skill can be increased. * Hyper Fist '(光鳳凰ハイパー拳 Hikari hōō Haipā Ken''): Similar to the way of releasing an aura, Itari will channel her magical energy into both of his fists, surrounding them in a bright white-golden light. However, Itari will release an almost undetectable amount of Ki into her arm, muscle, and shoulder’s structure to help strengthen the resistance of his body against the strain, as well as increase output of the punch. This light around his fist is of a greater molecular speed and density, making it act as a greater protection as well as a means to deal a more damaging hit on his opponent. He could easily use this spell to pierce through or block physical or magical attacks, depending on the strength of the attack. He uses this attack frequently to up the power of his close range combat, and give him a more damaging hit. This spell doesn’t take up much Ki either, as the output of such an attack is relatively close range and can be recycled by reincorporating the lost photons using his photokinesis. This means that Itari could easily keep this up for the duration of a battle, and even use other spells simultaneously. ** '''Radiating Strike (分かれ出る当て身, Wakarederu Atemi): While using Hyper Fist, Itari is able to alter the wavelength of the light surrounding his hands into that of infrared light. Infrared light is the unique wavelength of light, although unseen to the human eye, is felt as heat. By generating a great deal of infrared light, Itari is able to hit with extreme heat, coming close to that of a Fire Phoenix Slayer's attacks. **'Photovoltaic Strike' (太陽光発電ストライキ, Taiyōhikarihatsuden Sutoraiki): Using the metallic bands he keeps on his wrists as his conductor, Itari will bombard the metal molecules with high energy photons from his Hyper Fist to help dislodge the valence electrons within the bands and give the object a sitting charge. Through intensive training and Ki manipulation, Itari has developed a slight tolerance to the electricity that surges through him during the photovoltaic attacks, but the same cannot be said for his opponent usually. When this strike hits it can cause extreme local muscular contraction, stunning the area for around a minute from one hit. Consecutive blows can cause the paralysis to spread out and increase its duration *'Photon Barrier '(光鳳凰光子障壁' 'Hikari hōō Kōshi Shōheki): By manipulating the light particles in the air and combining them with his own Ki, Itari is able to construct a highly durable hexagonal shield that can span around 120 square foot area. This spell is immovable to those without photokinesis, but to Itari it is a freestanding shield that he can easily use in conjunction with his movements to help block incoming attacks. It’s Ki frequency and molecular density is so high that very few magic attacks are able to pierce it’s construct on the first hit. Though those of S Class Rank and higher have been seen cracking it through the use of a very powerful attack. Needless to say, that repeated hits will eventually cause it to crack and shatter, leaving Itari with little time to construct a new one. He generally has a refractory period of ten seconds before he can effectively create a shield of a suitable thickness once more. Once created his spell can last for a time of twenty seconds to two minutes, dependent on the size and thickness of the shield and how much magic Itari wishes to devote to keeping its structure intact. Though generally used to block incoming attacks from opponents, these photon shields can be used in many other ways, such as trapping his foes, using them as a means to limit his opponent’s movements, or even as a creation to aid in travelling over areas where there is no solid earth beneath. A unique variance of her Photon Shield has been developed after witnessing the reflective abilities of his branch master's barriers. By altering the shape and elasticity of his Ki construct, Itari is able to simply “bounce back” an offensive attack back at his opponent. This only works for spells constructed out of magic, and won’t working with objects like knives and swords, but has the means to redirect projectiles with this highly elastic shield. This Photon Bungee Shield (光子バンジーシールド, Kōshi Banjīshīrudo) is something Itari can only do on a small scale currently, as it takes a great deal of concentration to manipulate his Ki into something with elastic properties, so omnidirectional or surprise attacks generally are not combated with this shield variation. * Infrared (光霊気感 (インフレアド), Infureaedo lit. Light Aura Sense): By using Infrared, the user is capable of focusing and expanding their light, albeit in a non-offensive measure, focusing it into their own Magical Aura and subsequently, their sight, enabling them to perceive the infrared spectrum, a type of electromagnetic radiation; which serves as an alternate Sensory Magic of sorts. With Infrared, the user can visualize temperature variations in the immediate vicinity, including those within objects and in the environment. This spell is incredibly useful for observation, and as stated above, can serve as an alternate version of Sensory Magic, as the user is capable of observing the heat presences of everyone around them, which can change at any time, alerting them of any shift in emotions, stamina, health, or magical power. Infrared can also be utilized as a form of night vision, allowing them to sense radiation that would normally be invisible to anyone else. Fire Magic '(七色の炎 ''Reinbō Faia) a unique spin on the traditional magic in which Itari creates flames with a variety of colors, with each color having a particular effect or property.This Magic also allows Itari to control other flames, giving Itari an advantage over other Fire Magic users. However, if the opponent has complete mastery over their fire, then Itari's pyrokinesis would not work against the opponent's flame. * 'Red Fire '(朱の炎 Reddo Faia): With a higher concentration of Lithium Chloride, these flames give off a dark red color. Although they appear very similar to traditional Fire Magic, these flames have a couple of unique attributes to them. First, if a person were to inhale to smoke of this flame, their senses would become very disoriented; and with a high enough concentration, they would begin to hallucinate. This is because the Lithium Chloride that gives the flames their red color messes with the nervous system and causes effects such as drowsiness, visual abnormalities, weakness, ringing in the ears, and muscle tremors. This isn’t where the flames derive their power from however. These flames hold highly explosive attributes within their Ki construct that allow them to detonate at will. The flames are of a highly unstable Ki arrangement, and so when acted upon by an outside force, their configuration is disrupted and a blast of explosive pressure and flames is created. The reach of this explosion is proportionate to the diameter of the construct squared. That means that if an orb that was two feet in diameter exploded, the blast zone would be four feet across. Though at low number the increase in effective range is small, the size and strength of the red flame attack gets exponentially greater rather quickly. * '''Green Fire(緑の炎 Gurīn Faia): A regenerative flame, this fire uses the Ki it is constructed from to begin the healing process. The Ki works in a way that it is combined with the targets own magically energy to speed up the rejuvenation process for the damaged cells, allowing the wounds to close much faster than usual. In some extreme cases, a wound would actually be seared closed in order to prevent the loss of any actual blood from happening. This particular fire spell is unique to phoenix slayers in the fact that their Ki possesses the regenerative properties needed to heal. The downfall is that Itari cannot use this fire to heal himself, as it is from his own magical energy, and would simply be replacing the energy used to create the spell. * Orange Fire '(橙の炎 ''Orenji Faia): Itari creates an orange-colored fire that can be used to render the target immobile, acting like a thick jelly consistency with the same burning effects as traditional flames. This jelly can overwhelm a twenty cubic yard area and burn with the intensity of 1250°C. This fire also gives off a unique stench as it burns, activating a target’schemosensory cells as they are exposed to high levels of several irritating, volatile chemical odors. These cells not only responded to the stimuli but also relay that information to nerve fibers in the nose. This smell triggers an automatic reflex that can induce gagging and momentarily stop your breathing, which is your body’s way of giving you time to escape whatever might be the offensive chemical. Because of the flame’s tremendous span and ability to keep an average mage grounded within it, the smell only causes a target to fight for air as they battle against their body’s natural response. * '''Yellow Fire ''(黄の炎 Ki Faia): These flames are highly volatile and have a potent hidden odor that can cause it’s victim to go unconscious if exposed to them for more than a few minutes. This is because the flames act as a general anesthetic and activate the inhibitory central nervous system receptors, and inactive CNS excitatory receptors. This causes a person to gradually lose conciousness as the inhibitory receptors are activated, yet it also makes them unable to feel pain, something that is more of a curse than a blessing. Only a few seconds of exposure the drowsiness begins to set in, as well as its numbing properties, making the target feel blissful for forgetting whatever pain had previously ailed them. This will backfire on them, as they will be unable to feel the burning sensation of the flames against their skin, as well as their lack of coordinated movements to aide in extinguishing it. The effects of these flames can linger for around fifteen minutes, giving Itari plenty of time to land a powerful attack; something the target will feel greatly once the anesthesia has worn off. *'White Fire (白の炎 Shiro Faia): By infusing his Light Magic with the essence of his Fire Magic, he is able to create a white flame. Because of the concentrated energy contained by harboring two types of magic in one attack, this flame can act as a concentrated explosive, for if it is thrown, it is able to detonate on contact. This releases a devastating burst of photons and flames that can easily peel back steel plated armor. * '''Blue Fire'(青いの炎 Burū Faia): This flame is surprising to those who see it, as it is exceptionally cold. It can be called a substitute for Ice Magic, although it will only bring an object down to the point just before freezing. But it is highly effective against the likes of Magma Magic and Fire Magic, cooling it down to a much more bearable temperature. * Black Fire(黒''の炎'' Kuro Faia): Another type of flame that comes from Itari's mastery over the light element. By altering the flames natural wavelength of light into that of infrared, Itari is able to remove visible color from the flames and translate it into the wavelength of light responsible for heat. This makes these flames burn with a temperature of 3,000°F, close to that of the melting point of titanium. * Purple Fire(紫''の炎'' Murasakino Faia): When Purple Fire emerges from one of his hands, the flame are highly 'sticky' and can attach themselves to a target and begin to burn. Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo) is a type of Holder Magic that uses Magic Cards to produce various effects. It is something Itari began to pick up after becoming fascinated in the art of card tricks while he was learning magic for entertainment. It is a highly useful, all-purpose Magic that can be used at all ranges and in many different variations. Itari can summon pictures from cards, get enemies captured inside them and combine them to create many different effects. Magic cards can also be used as projectiles, similar to that of kunai or shuriken. It is speculated that this form of Magic can also be used for communication, tracking and making fortune predictions. Physical Abilities Photokinesis: Itari has the unique ability to manipulate the light all around him, which puts him at an advantage against other users of light magic. This also makes any fire based attacks rather useless as well. Because of the light phoenix slayers ability to control light on the electromagnetic spectrum, this gives him access to manipulation of infrared light. Infrared is the unique wavelength of light given off from flames that can be felt as heat. This is because the photon emission from the combustion transfers the kinetic energy from the created photons to another body, which is what we feel as heat. Even thermal radiation up to 2000 Kelvin is 99% from infrared light. So most fire attacks are rather futile against her because Itari can choose to manipulate the infrared light produced by the flames reaction and cause it to dissipate. This does come with limits however, such as he can only completely cool attacks that run up to 2000 K, making it very useful against fire attacks, as they can get up to around 1800 K. It is useless against elements such as plasma and lightning, which can get into the hundred thousands, or even millions as far as temperature. There is also a limit as to how much light he can move. An attack that spans larger than 40 square feet would be too large to completely cool, but he is able to reduce the temperature a bit to lessen the damage. Speed is another deterant, as this photokinesis would only work if he had time to prepare for it. So close range attacks like fire coated fists would still hurt just the same because he can't react quick enough to dissipate the heat. Enhanced Vision: Due to his Phoenix Slayer Magic, Itari has gained enhanced vision similar to that of a birds. He is able to see over a great distance with acute clarity. He can perceive motion at a higher rate than a human, able to see 120 Hz with clarity, making it easy for him to notice a high speed attack coming his way. He is also able to visualize ultraviolet light, which can aid him in enhancing his Light Magic attacks Immense Magic Power: Itari has huge amount of magic power at his disposal. He can use very destructive and powerful spells, but feel little to no fatigue. When exerting his magical aura, he can damage the earth around him, and even stop weaker spells simply by giving off magic energy greater than the attack. His magical aura is a whitish-golden color, and while Ikari usually keeps his magic under control, when sufficiently angered, he can release it to its full extent. Ikari's magical power is unlike anything ever felt before. The presence it exudes is completely at odds with his personality and appearance; as the magical pressure itself has a feeling equal to that of Ikari's emotions. When his emotions are pushed to the breaking point, his magical aura transforms into the frightening visage of a phoenix which surrounds him, striking fear into the hearts of his foes, as well as blinding them from such an intense form of light. * '''Magical Aura(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by a S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Itari has been known to use this during battle when his emotions get the better of him. His aura is that of a golden-white color, that when truly enraged, can take the form of a phoenix taking flight. '''Great Reflexes and Flexibility': Ikari has a high degree of flexibility and extremely sharp reflexes. Having practiced day and night sparring with his friends, he developed a very heighten sense of spatial awareness. His reflexes and his flexibility are extremely well intertwined, often dodging an attack at the last possible second using extreme flexibility. Enhanced Speed: A factor essential to any high-ranking mage like Igoma, he possesses speed much greater than the average mage. Befitting a man of his rather thin physique, yet having rather impressive leg strength, Itari can reach devastating speeds in an instant. He is able to disappear and reappear in a flash of light; often attacking from all directions at a rapid pace. His physical blows can be lethal in their own right, due to their velocity, when Itari happens to be phasing out of Light Drive. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range, evading attacks even from Dragon Slayers. He is generally seen as what's known as a speed fighter, a mage who relies mainly on speed in combat rather than brute force and raw power. Shifting his body into light particles, gives him an additional boost when he desires to close the gap quickly, or evade skillful attacks. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Itari is tremendously skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat; sufficiently deflect others' attacks and is also highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. His attacks show impressive swiftness and power, leaving very little time for his foes to attempt to futilely counterattack. He prefers to bombard his opponent with a flurry of pinpoint accurate strikes delivered at breakneck speeds, though he will occasionally throw in a punch or two for good measure. * Pentjak Silat: A martial arts style focused on bone crushing strikes, lightning fast take downs, and use of deadly weapons, Itari has spent a great deal of time perfecting his technique. Pentjak Silat is a combination of the variant styles of fighting methods and grappling techniques. The result is and all-round fighting style including kicking and striking techniques mixed with a variety of weapons. Striking techniques are used to 'tenderize' and soften up the opponent prior to evolving to Pentjak silat's intricate grappling techniques. Itari has become highly flexible and adaptable to the ever-changing nature of combat, no matter what situation he faces. Pressure points can be struck, pinched or squeezed and such attacks are especially useful against large opponents, putting Itari on equal terms with them and pressure-point techniques are also beneficial for escaping an opponent's hold or lock. The unifying principles of Silat are based on physics and economy, meaning that practitioners should fight in the most efficient and economical manner possible. Itari has learn that there are endless variations to the empty hand techniques and that all his body parts can be used for locking, joint-breaking or striking techniques. Because hands and feet alone are not enough to solve all combat situations, Itari has begun to study using traditional weapons such as knives, sticks, staff, swords and rope. The same principles and technical rationale used in silat's hand and foot movements apply to the system's weapons training as well. In this way, Itari can resort to everyday objects such as pens, combs, drinking receptacles, shoes, belts, eating utensils, etc., to enhance a particular technique. The unified, coherent system allows the Silat stylist to substitute and transfer the use of weapons to the empty hand techniques he already knows. Incredible Intelligence '''- Ikari has an impressive understanding of how many magic abilities work, and how to counter them. He is an excellent strategist and knows how to use the environment to his advantage. He can easily pinpoint weaknesses, and mold the environment to be able to strike his target quickly with his fists. He is able to stay a few moves ahead of his opponent, and able to quickly calculate new battle plans as the fight is taking place. '''Enhanced Durability- Shown frequently in his battles, Itari has immense tolerance to pain, being able to withstand stab wounds from large blades in his back, legs, torso, and arms and still maintain consciousness. He has shown to be capable of surviving considerable magical attacks with little to no discomfort. Immense Stamina- Itari possesses near-maximized physical endurance to match his strength, and is capable of taking as much major punishment as he is able to deal out. Capable of holding off a multitude of highly powerful foes for a considerable amount of time without rest. He is able to use the light surrounding him as a cushion when he sense a blow coming his way, lessening the damage he takes. Trivia * Itari's name means "Solstice Reborn", alluding to his status as a Light Phoenix Slayer. * His appearance is based off the character Takumi Usui. * His personality type is ENFP and his dominant intelligence type is "Interpersonal Intelligence". Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Light Magic User Category:Koma Inu Member